


1 of Hearts

by suraimuvii



Series: Deck of Cards [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suraimuvii/pseuds/suraimuvii
Summary: "I still remember my first sniper rifle. Hasn't left my side since I really learned what handling means to a Guardian." -Andal Brask





	1 of Hearts

"This rifle." Banshee-44 picked one up the size of Andal himself. "Short zoom on the scope. Superior stability. Smooth handling."

Andal was busy looking at how long is was. _He wants me to use that?_ "Handling?" 

"-Reloading after kills'll overflow the mag. Pretty big mag in the first place. For a rifle." 

"But what does handling mean?"

Banshee wiped down the barrel, admiring his latest work. "Triple tap. All around reliable rifle. Least I hope so."

"-Triple tap?"

Banshee set it down, finally. "Any questions?" 

Andal blinked and looked him in his unblinking blue lights. "…What does handling mean?"


End file.
